


Roses and Bamboo

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [19]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Panda Kun’s eyes widened, was THIS what a kiss was like?But he soon accepted fondly and melted into the kiss, kissing him back for a good minute before they separated, a blush heating both their faces.“D-Did we just..” Panda Kun beganAll Penguin San could do was nod in confirmation, his face basically on fire at this point.





	Roses and Bamboo

“Panda San…I think the maid outfit would be a really good outfit for you to wear, you look really cute in it.” Shirokuma purred bringing the other small bear close.

All Panda could do blush and stammer, shaking his head no to the polar bear. He was never good at responding to flirting, they usually left his face in a full blush and stole his words.

“Ah! I want something like that!” Panda Kun suddenly spoke up from across the counter with a smile, a pink blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Hm? What do you mean Panda Kun?” Shirokuma asked, beginning to let go of Panda.

“I want to be in a relationship like that! I’m really cute enough! I'm gonna start asking people until I find someone!" Panda Kun smiled as he took a bite of bamboo grass.

“I wish you much luck in your search for one Panda Kun.” Shirokuma simply replied with a smile, petting the smaller bears head.

“Thank you Shirokuma San!” Panda Kun began, looking around the area until his eyes stopped at Shirokuma.

“Shirokuma…Panda San…do you want to date me? Since you guys are poly right?” Panda Kun asked with an oblivious smile.

“I’m gonna have to respectfully decline Panda Kun, I already have one Panda, it wouldn’t feel as special having 2 of them.”

“Yeah Panda Kun I don’t think I could see you more as a good friend!” Panda answered with an apologetic smile.

Panda Kun huffed with a disappointed sigh before seeing Penguin San right next to him.

A wider smile came on his face as he saw the bird.

“Penguin San, Penguin San!” He beamed, his usual happy blush filling his face.

“What is it Panda Kun?” Penguin San asked flatly, expecting the panda bear to ask or say something silly or outright dumb.

“Will you go out with me? Will you be my love?” Panda Kun asked with a smile.

Penguin could feel his whole body tense up at the question..to go on a DATE with Panda Kun…to do silly things like kiss him lightly..call him his…” The short penguin felt a slight blush appear before he covered his face and jumped out the chair, running out of the cafe now.

“O-Ow…sorry Panda Kun..” Panda said, patting the other panda lightly on the shoulder.

A gleam of disappointment and doubt filled his eyes for a moment before he put on that cheery sugared smile again.

“It’s okay Panda San! There’s still plenty of other people in this town to ask!” Panda Kun chirped before getting out of his chair and running out the door.

“See you guys later!” He waved to them as they waved back before he was out the cafe.

Taking a walk into the city, Panda Kun treaded carefully the deeper he got..he was going to the one place he thought he’d never walk too alone.

The Grizzly bar.

A fair amount of fog blanketed the sky in this part of town, Panda Kun could only squint his eyes through it to find the bar through the chilly autumn air.

Entering the bar, he gave a sigh in relief at the sudden influx of warm air.

Beginning to look over the area he finally found the person he was looking for. Grizzly. Right behind the bar counter.

Walking up to the counter he sat in the bar stool across him.

“What would you be drinking today si-” Grizzly cut himself when he looked up to see it was Panda Kun.

What the hell was this lightweight doing here? Was all he could think as he squinted at him.

“Panda Kun what are you doing here? You know we don’t serve bamboo grass or iced coffee, this isn’t a cafe.” He remarked to clear the air of any misunderstandings the bear may have.

“I’m not here for any alcohol Grizzly San!” Panda Kun said with a smile.

“Then what the hell are you even here for? The only thing here is alcohol.” Grizzly explained with a confused look.

“I Panda Kun, am asking you on a date! Will you be my boyfriend Grizzly San?” Panda Kun said, a smug smile appearing on his face as he expected an immediate ask.

“Ha! Panda Kun..I’m already with someone ya dope!” He laughed, the other bear’s efforts were indeed amusing to him but his smile stopped when he noticed the other look down with a huff.

“Uh..look Panda Kun..” Grizzly began, putting a reassuring paw on the others back.

“You should try asking someone like Mr sloth or Mr llama! I heard they haven’t got anyone.” Grizzly suggested, a sweat going down his head. He wouldn’t feel right making the usually joyful Panda Kun feel terrible.

“Hmm…” Panda Kun kept his head down for a moment…did he really want to be with them?  
“Okay, thank you for the suggestion Mr Grizzly.” He smiled, before getting out of the chair, walking out of the bar, he took a walk of shame back to the cafe.

Seeing Mr Llama and Mr Sloth inside he knew now was his chance!

Entering the cafe Panda Kun came in with a smile.

“So did you find anyone yet Panda Kun?” Shirokuma asked, returning the other’s joyful smile back.

“Haha…no not yet! But I’m still determined!”

“That’s very good you’re determined Panda Kun, don’t give up.” Shirokuma replied.

Panda Kun simply nodded before turning over to Mr Llama.

“So Mr Llama…do you want to hook up?” Panda Kun asked with a hopeful smile.

The llama simply shook his head no, “Sorry Panda Kun I already have an online girlfriend.”

“O-Oh..that’s alright Llama San.” Panda Kun said, hope quickly leaving his tone.

He soon got up out of his seat to go over to the sloth lazily sitting at one of the tables.

“Mr sloth d-do you want to-”

“Sorry Panda Kun but I’m not interested in bears.” Sloth simply responded before continuing to lazily rest on the table.

From there the gleam of joy and self confidence began to fade from his eyes as he rubbed his arm and sat back at the bar, sitting at it with disappointment settling in his chest.

One question settled in, Was he really not as cute as he thought?

“Panda….Kun…..I’ll….go…on…a…date….with…yo-”

Panda Kun simply raised a paw and with a flat tone responded “It’s okay Mr turtle save your breath.”

Getting out of the chair Panda Kun realized it was NIGHT and he still hasn’t found a single person.

Going outside now he went out to sit by the cherry trees, his chest felt heavy and it hurt. He never felt this undesirable!

Lying against the tree he stayed, letting out a deep sad shaky sigh.

“Maybe I’m not really as cute as I thought…” He thought, thoughts of rejection reappearing in his mind.

Penguin San meanwhile walked with a bouquet of roses and bamboo, after rehearsing for several hours and getting the right bow tie to put on he was finally ready to accept and say yes.

But he stopped his walk when he saw Panda Kun sitting by the cherry trees..he didn’t look like himself at all.

“Panda Kun…” He began, hiding the large bouquet behind his back as whipping them out didn’t seem good yet.

Panda Kun turned around to see the small penguin staring at him.

“Panda Kun what’s wrong?” He asked, differently from his usual rough and squawky tone.

“Penguin San…I’m feeling…really undesirable..I don’t really know if anyone will ever love me like THAT way, I feel really…icky and disgusting.” He whimpered, tears beginning to come as he wiped them, a blush appearing on his face.

“Panda Kun…shut up.” The penguin began.

Panda Kun whipped his head to look at the other in confusion, why would the other really just say that?!

His thoughts were abruptly cut off though as he was brought into a kiss. Beak in contact with his lips.

Panda Kun’s eyes widened, was THIS what a kiss was like?

But he soon accepted it and melted into it, kissing the other back for a good minute before they separated, a blush heating both their faces.

“D-Did we just..” Panda Kun began

All Penguin San could do was nod in confirmation, his face basically on fire at this point.

Tears suddenly came flowing out of his eyes as he couldn’t help but laugh. A rush of adrenaline suddenly filling him as he brought the other into a large hug.

“L-Let’s go on the date Penguin San.” He said with a smile.

Penguin San again could only nod in agreeance as Panda Kun took his flipper and began to walk off.

“Is that for me?” Panda Kun asked noticing the bouquet in his other flipper.

“U-Uh yeah..” Was all he could say handing him the colorful bouquet.

Panda took the bouquet, for once looking at the bamboo….he didn’t want to eat it. These were special.

-

The next day Panda Kun and Penguin San stood outside the cafe, Penguin San looked inside with a nervous sweat.

“A-Are you sure we gotta do this Panda Kun..”

“Aw c’mon! They won’t make fun I promise.” Panda Kun said before walking in with him, holding his flipper.

“What happened between you two?” Shirokuma asked looking at the two.

“We….went out on a date!” Panda Kun exclaimed with a smile.

“Is this true Penguin San?” Shirokuma asked looking at the bird.

All Penguin-San could do was nod in response, a pink blush apparent on his cheeks.

“Tell me from beginning what happened Panda Kun.” He said with a smile, bringing out a heart cake for the two.

“Shirokuma San!” Penguin San squawked with an embarrassed blush at the cake.

But watching Panda Kun already eating, he took a slice himself eating with the bear he now got to call ‘Boyfriend.’


End file.
